Processor-based color correction has become a widely used `video proofing` tool for a number of image processing applications, such as graphics arts workstations and color photoprinting, wherein modification or `retouching` of a specific region of an image, for example, the removal of the `red-eye` phenomenon in a flash color photo containing a human face (or similarly, the green or blue tinge to the eyes of animals) can correct an otherwise less than satisfactory picture. For a discussion of the color correction process, in general, and a number of mechanisms that have been proposed to effect correction or modification of an image, attention may be directed to the U.S. patents to Dalke et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,245, Klie et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,772, Schure et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,743, Kuhn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,677, Eicher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,614, Pugsley, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,166, 3,894,178, 3,739,078 and 3,965,289, Heltman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,965, Dobouney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,505, Cousin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,327 and Stern, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,744. In these (patented) systems, such as that described by the Dalke et al, the ability to effect independent precision modification of any selected portion of a digitized color image requires the use of a very large number of signal samples, which inherently increases the signal processing complexity of the process.